1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a case for eyeglasses, and, in particular, to a case for both eyeglasses and an associated pair of clip-on glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous cases and containers have been designed for storing eyeglasses and associated products, such as a second pair of glasses, contact lens cases, tools for repairing eyeglasses, and the like. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. 308,752 (Hall) is a design patent that teaches a combined eyeglass case and utility pouch. This is a non-hinged, soft case style design and has a main compartment for holding eyeglasses and a second, utility compartment attached to an outer surface of the main compartment. Both compartments appear to be made from a soft, flexible material.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 351,945 (Kopel) is a design patent that teaches a combined eyeglass case and wallet. As in the Hall patent above, the design teaches a non-hinged, soft case style with a main compartment for holding eyeglasses and a second compartment useful as a wallet.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 379,263 (Sussman) is a design patent for a case for eyeglasses and contact lenses. This is a hinged design wherein a single main hinge covers a two part, bathtub-shaped, main compartment. The main compartment has a length (i.e., a longest dimension) that accommodates eyeglasses and a holder for a pair of contact lenses. The contact lens container holder is located at an end of a larger compartment that receives the pair of eyeglasses.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 452,612 (Alexandroff) teaches zippered, flexible eyeglass case for holding several pairs of eyeglasses as well as bottles and a mirror.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,995,664 (Boyes) is directed to a case for opthalmic mountings which contains two separate compartments. The case is constructed of flexible materials and contains a first compartment for holding a pair of eyeglasses and a second smaller compartment for holding an eyeglass chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,127 (Fogel) teaches a two-in-one eyeglass case. Here, the case is a flexible, zippered case that holds a pair of eyeglasses in each of two compartments. One zipper for each compartment provides access to that compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,110 (Halbich et al.) is directed to a hinged, molded hard plastic case for eyeglasses. The halves have abutting perimetral edges and a latch to latch the halves together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,186 (Gates) is directed to a case for eyeglasses and for contact lenses. The case is formed as a shell of rigid plastic with a cover and a base. The cover and base are hinged along a side edge. The case has a partition that is also hinged along the side edge. The partition forms the case into two compartments, one for holding eyeglasses and one for holding a contact lens case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,811 (Lines) is directed to a combined eyeglass case, contact lens case and accessories case. The soft case is foldable from open to closed positions and is for storing eyeglasses, a contact lens case, and wetting solution bottles. A mirror is provided on the interior of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,208 (Tempke) is directed to an eyeglass case kit including a case with an overlying flap. Cleansing solution cooperates with a cleansing fabric cloth positioned in and formed integrally to a forward flap of the case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,749 (Kaye et al.) teaches a device for simultaneously carrying eyeglasses and contact lenses which includes a hollow open base for containing the eyeglasses. The base further contains a contact lense case secured to an interior surface of the base. A lid is hinged to the base for covering the opening and supports an optional mirror. The case is of a rigid hinged design.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,242 (Scott) is directed to a case for eyeglasses and sunglasses. The case has two separate, but connected compartments. One compartment may be opened by a zipper, while the other compartment may be opened by a foldover flap that snaps. This is a flexible style case.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,545 (Shackel et al.) is directed to a flexible style contact lens accessory kit that comprises two flaps connected by a soft hinge. An eyeglass holder is connected by a fastener to the outside of the kit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,383 (Shefler et al.) is directed to a rigid type eyeglass case where two shell members are connected by a hinge. The two shell members each include an interior end portion provided with an internal receptacle for storage of miscellaneous accessory items such as nose pads, spare screws, a small screwdriver, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,663 (Newcomer) discloses an eyeglass case that includes a rigid internal shell member surrounded by a flexible covering material provided with a flap to secure the case in a closed position. The shell member includes one or more internal receptacles for storage of miscellaneous accessory items, such as nose pads, spare screws, contact lenses, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,452 (Ellis) is directed to a personal optical care container that includes a base portion and a removable lid portion. The portions are separable for quick access to the interior of the container. Eyeglasses, sunglasses, contact lenses and various other items are housed in the base portion. A strap is included for carrying the container.
None of these patents teaches and suggests a case for holding both eyeglasses and clip-on glasses.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.